After The Storm
by FenixFawkes
Summary: Que mudanças Poderiam Acontecer a Nick e Greg depois da explosão do laboratório de ADN? ][ MaleSlash][


**N/A:** Fiction MMSlash, tipo, não gostam é melhor não lerem!

**Sumário**: Que mudanças poderiam acontecer na vida de Greg e de Nick, após a explosão no laboratório de ADN?

* * *

**After The Storm**

Deitado na sua cama, Greg relembrava-se do momento em que ocorrera uma explosão mesmo á sua frente. Aquele barulho todo e as dores que sentiu na altura pareciam estar novamente a percorrer o seu corpo. As dores de cabeça que não lhe paravam de surgir e o sentimento de medo, de que tudo se pudesse passar novamente, faziam-lhe arrepios.

O médico tinha-lhe dado baixa de uns dias para ele aliviar o stress do trabalho e até as dores de cabeça mais fortes começarem a acalmar. Até calhava bem uns dias de descanso pois estava farto de analisar ADN's e de trabalhar sem saber por onde começar. Mesmo arranjando algo para se distrair, era sempre complicado tratar de muitos casos ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, sozinho no seu apartamento, com os seus dias de baixa, sentia a falta de algo que deixara no laboratório e que não lhe saia do pensamento.

Sentado numa cadeira na sala de convívio e sem trabalho algum em suas mãos, Nick olhava uma parede sem nada. Quem olhasse para ele naquele momento poderia dizer que ele estava num pensamento profundo que nem mesmo um grito ou um barulho enorme o fazia despertar. Afinal no que pensava Nick, tão profundamente?

Após uns minutos com os seus pensamentos, Nick despertou e saiu da sala em direcção ao laboratório de ADN que tinha explodido. Entrou naquele lugar completamente destruído e modificado pela explosão. Fitou tudo de alto a baixo e começou a caminhar a volta deste. Tal como aquele laboratório, Nick sentia-se vazio, aquela explosão tinha-lhe tirado algo que lhe era importante e de que ele sentia a falta. Nesse instante de reflexão, Sara entrou no local e chamou a atenção de Nick.

- Perdes-te alguma coisa Nick?

- Não, porque perguntas isso?

- Desde que o laboratório explodiu que vens aqui a toda a hora e todos os dias, parece que andas a procura de alguma coisa…

- Er…bem, não perdi nada…mas é que eu…gosto de vir aqui. É isso. – Improvisou Nick. Sara, como burra não era, sorriu entrando também no laboratório. Ficou ao lado de Nick e colocou-lhe a mão no ombro.

- Porque é que não admites? Não é nada do outro mundo… - e piscando-lhe o olho saiu do laboratório, deixando Nick com os seus pensamentos.

Até ela já notara que Greg lhe fazia assim tanta falta? Isso já era um sinal de que ele tinha que agir e fazer o que lhe dizia o coração á muito tempo. Respirou fundo e voltou a sair do laboratório em direcção ao escritório de Grissom, mas quando lá chegou, o patrão não estava lá. Nesse momento, viu a sua oportunidade de escapar do trabalho e ir fazer uma visita ao doente que tanto lhe fazia bater o coração.

Em casa, Greg, acabava de aquecer o almoço. Não tinha muita vontade ou paciência para cozinhar algo decente, então recorreu aos congelados que tinha no frigorífico. Reparou que em cima da mesa da cozinha, tinha uma moldura com a fotografia de todos os seus colegas de trabalho, sorriu ao olhar para a pequena fotografia e ficou fixo a olha-la, principalmente a pessoa que estava ao seu lado com um bonito e enorme sorriso no rosto. 

Quando estava prestes a começar a comer, tocaram a porta, e com um pouco de paciência e curiosidade, foi abri-la. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu quem era a pessoa que estava do outro lado da porta do seu pequeno apartamento…

- Nick? – Perguntou admirado.

- Parece-te mais alguém? – Perguntou-lhe Nick com um sorriso.

- Não, entra, fica á vontade…

- Obrigado. – Nick entrou e sentou-se numa das cadeiras que haviam há volta da mesa onde Greg ia começar a desfrutar do seu almoço-rapido.

- Algum motivo especial…a tua visita?

- Por acaso até é um motivo em particular…mas posso contar-te isso ao almoço…vens comigo? – Greg olhou para o seu almoço em cima da mesa e olhou para Nick. Talvez o convite de Nick calhasse bem na altura, pois assim teria oportunidade de comer algo bem melhor.

- Dá-me só cinco minutos enquanto eu me visto. – Disse Greg caminhando em direcção ao seu quarto.

- Ok…

Cinco minutos depois, já Greg estava novamente na sala vestido como novo e com o estômago a reclamar-lhe fome. Ambos saíram do apartamento de Greg para irem almoçar a um restaurante perto da zona. Durante o almoço, conversaram sobre o estado de saúde de Greg e o que o médico tinha dito a respeito disso.

- O Dr., disse que não tinha nada de grave, mas que era preferível ficar a descansar uns dias em casa…melhor ainda, existem lá empregados mais competentes que eu. – Disse Greg num desabafo.

- Não digas isso, sabes que dentre todos eles, tu és o melhor.

- Achas mesmo?

- Claro! Achas que isso é pergunta que se faça? – Tornou Nick, olhando-o com carinho.

- Se tu achas isso…então eu fico mais feliz…

Quando o almoço terminou, ambos foram passear até á praia, não estava ninguém nesta, e havia algum vento. Tinha sido ideia de Greg fazer um passeio por lá, mas alguma coisa o incomodou.

- Não era suposto estares a trabalhar? Que eu saiba o teu dia de folga não é hoje… - comentou Greg fitando os olhos calmos de Nick.

- Sim, devia…mas não estou… decidi dar uma fugida de lá…existe algo que eu tenho em prioridade.

- Hum…se o Grissom descobre, ficas sem ordenado ou talvez fiques um dia a trabalhar dentro do laboratório…

- Não faz mal, desde que faça o que deve ser feito em primeiro lugar, não me incomoda nada o que me possa acontecer…

- E posso saber o que é que deve ser feito? Ou melhor, o que tu tens de tão especial para fazer?

- Podes não, deves…

O sol não estava á vista, haviam nuvens carregadas de água a tapar a fonte de vida da terra, o vento também não era meigo e andava numa correria sem paragens. Mesmo assim, ambos se sentaram na areia e Nick começou a tentar explicar o que deixava Greg curioso desde, o momento em, que o amigo entrara em sua casa a convida-lo para almoçar.

- Sabes Greg…lembro-me de que um dia me disseste: "Eu gosto de te ter perto de mim.", mas acho que na altura não percebi bem o que querias dizer. Era impossível, eu não estar perto de ti, trabalhando todos os dias ao teu lado e ficar horas a conversar contigo nuns espaços livres. A partir do dia da explosão, eu acho que comecei a perceber melhor o que me querias dizer com essa frase. – Nick falava calmamente enquanto Greg o ouvia com toda a sua atenção. – Porque eu, também gosto de te ter perto de mim, e nestes últimos dias isso não tem acontecido. A tua ausência naquele lugar tão reservado e único, fez-me pensar e sentir que falta algo na minha vida…tu. Pensa o que quiseres mas eu tinha mesmo que falar-te esta verdade ou este senti… - Nick não terminou de falar pois Greg beijou-o de repente. Algo repentino mas que correspondido soube melhor.

- Desta é que eu não estava á espera… - disse Nick após terminar o beijo.

- Sou uma pessoa cheia de surpresas… já devias saber isso… - disse Greg rindo-se para o companheiro.

- Sim, eu sei que és uma pessoa cheia de surpresas, mas não estava á espera que tivesses surpresas tão boas…

- E ainda tenho mais…nem tu imaginas o quê…

- Não sei…e se tu me fosses mostrar?

Greg olhou de lado para Nick, agarrou-lhe a mão e ambos saíram rapidamente dali em direcção a um lugar que só eles poderiam saber…

* * *

**N/A: Terminei esta OneShot sobre o CSI. Acho que sou a primeira pessoa de Portugal a postar algo assim, mas enfim. Mais a caminho…**

**FenixFawkes**


End file.
